Titanic: Adventure out of Time
by kiloflower1
Summary: The past. Forever locked in regret. But what if the past could be changed... what then?
1. Prolouge

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, or all that they say. My story came from the game: Titanic: Adventure out of time and is owned by Cyberflix INCORPORATED. Not me.  
  
The day began as another boring, inconspicuous day in London in 1942. I paced my room anxiously. Although it was mine, and I had lived there for quite some time, the apartment gave me an eerie feeling. I was never really quite sure what it was. It could have been the book of memories over against the wall. My memories book, consisted of only one thing. It was a newspaper clipping from The Daily Standard. The headline glared at me every time that I dared to open the cover: "TITANIC SINKS! 1250 PERISH!" It had been thirty years, but that horrible night would remain in my memory for eternity.  
  
Maybe it wasn't even the book that haunted me so terribly. It could have been the desk of course. Or the letter contained in the drawer. I knew that letter by heart. "His majesty's government regrets to inform you that your services in the Office of the Secret Service are no longer needed. Termination to be effective immediately." Commander T.S.D. Hipple, who was once my colleague and my friend, had signed at the bottom of the letter. In my drawer I had various other things. Such as letters from friends, and a ticket I had never used.  
  
I sighed, and turned on the radio. Today they were playing classical music. I sat in my chair, listening to the music with a slight smile on my face. But the music was soon interrupted by a feminine voice.  
  
"To begin today's top stories, London has endured another night of German bombing. Most damage was concentrated in the east end. The RAF has struck enemy aerodromes in l'arvlor and the Low Countries. In Russia, further German losses are reported around Leningrad. In Asia, the American fortressed Corregidor is still defiant, but Japanese forces are reported nearing the Bernice oil fields. And that concludes the news summary. We now return you to our music program."   
  
I sighed as the music continued to play once again. I stood, and paced the room. The war was getting closer. I approached the desk a gazed down at my pocket watch. Maybe after all, it was the watch that haunted me. I was holding that watch the day the ship went down. I know the truth. I remember the words that will stay with me forever. The day my job, my life was taken from me.  
  
"See here. This isn't about your dedication. Pringle certainly attests to you loyalty. No your dismissal stems from the Titanic mission. That failure can no longer be ignored. Especially now. I am sorry, but someone must shoulder the blade. The service you understand. We can't be held responsible."  
  
I never did really understand why I couldn't come back. Even if I did only return to do paperwork and such. I walked over to the door, and came face to face with my landlord. I wanted to close the door in her face, but she held her hand up.  
  
"Carlson! It's about time your awake!" I tried to slip out into the hallway, but she stopped me. "Sneakin out are ye? I want me money!" I sighed, and closed the door. Money? Now that was something I didn't have a lot of. The old hag continued to talk. "They said you was important. Not now, now you're just old. Old and broke."  
  
"Fine, we have that established, now can I leave?" I opened the door again, but she screamed in my face so I slammed it again.  
  
"WHEN YOU AGET ME MONEY! WHEN?" I rolled my eyes, and walked over to the radio, and shut it off. It was beginning to grate at my nerves. I needed to think. I sit in my chair, but suddenly, a chorus of sirens, buzzing of plans, and shouts break out, rooting me from me seat. I hurry to the window, and I can see bombs crashing and London burning below. I draw in my breath stepping back slightly. A burst of bright fire flashes in front of me, and something crashes against the window. Shortly after, the entire room is engulfed in flames.  
  
I opened my eyes sometime later. I was in a dream. I see the ocean as it had been all those years ago... and my clock. A dull, monotonous ticking floods my ears. The hands of time are spinning backwards, and I can hear my own voice echoing through my thoughts as I journey above the icy water.  
  
"The past. Forever locked in regret. But what if... the past could be changed? Thirty years have come and gone since the night that saw the end of the world. My world. The service needed someone on the Titanic. They chose me. I was to wait for a signal from my contact. So, I remained in my cabin. I left only once. Georgia was on board. And that's when it came there'd be no second chance. It was Sunday, April 14; to late you see, for the Titanic, for me. What if I'd met with my contact? Prevented disaster? What if the past could be changed? What then?"  
  
I was lost in those words, the words I wanted so desperately to block out. Those things, I had often thought about throughout the past thirty years. Lost in my own thoughts, I almost didn't notice the great ship looming before me. I saw the windows. All of the many cabins, and finally, found myself sitting inside of one. I looked around my old cabin... C-73. Things would have to be different this time around. 


	2. Old Friends, and a Mission

I yawned, and stretched in my bed. I glanced around the cabin, and threw back the sheets that covered me. I went about my morning routine... dressed, shaved, and other unmentionable things.  
  
I had been on the ship but a few days, and hadn't left my cabin yet. It must have seemed odd to the other passengers, but I had my orders. I lifted my trunk key out of my bag, and opened my trunk. I looked through the documents left for me, for possibly the forth or fifth time. Then I mounted the cone onto the phonograph in the corner, and wound the crank.  
  
"His majesties government has assigned an agent of the crown to rendezvous with you onboard the Titanic. Remain in your cabin until your contact gives you further instructions. After completion of all your assignments onboard, book passage to remain on the ship and return to South Hampton for your next assignment. For a more in depth report on the international situation in the spring of 1912, please review the white paper included as part of this briefing. That is all. His majesties government has-"  
  
I shut off the phonograph as it began again. I hadn't done much since I had arrived. I had experienced only a slight bit seasickness, and had hated every second of it. I wandered around, and pulled open a drawer. A flash of white paper, with a hand written note caught my eye.  
  
"Meet me tonight on deck. Tell no one! -Georgia."  
  
I ran my finger over the name, as if remembering her all over again. The way her perfume smelled, and the way she had felt in my arms. Georgia and I had dated once. I had heard that she had gotten married, but never knew for sure. I lifted my pocket watch, and put it in the inner pocket of my coat, as a firm knock sounded at the door. I stuck the note back inside the door, and answer the door. A tall balding man in a white suit stepped inside.  
  
I extended my hand, and we shook. "I'm Carlson. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Good Evening, I am Schmedles. Your steward, and if I may say so, it is good to see you up and about. You've been in your cabin the whole voyage. A touch of the Mal de mer, was it?"  
  
"Yes just a touch. Thank you for your concern." I eyed the man, curiously to how he had known that.  
  
"Sea sickness can be quite unpleasant. Especially if it's ones first crossing. Since you haven't been out of you cabin, may I instruct you on how to get assistance while aboard the Titanic?"  
  
"No I don't need any help." I smiled, knowing that I could always ask my contact it I needed help at all.  
  
"Very well, your correspondence." He held out a note that said: "Meet me at the electric camel now! P.P." While I read, he continued to speak softly, seemingly to himself. "Two-thousand two-hundred on board, and they all want messages delivered. Promptly. Even if it is 1912, and the Titanic has the most advanced form of communication, I still have only two hands." I finished reading.  
  
"Thank you. I'll be sure to get to the electric camel right away." I smiled, wondering if he had read it. He tilted his head, and gave an odd smile. He handed me a rolled up piece of paper.  
  
"Here, a map of the ship for you, compliments of the White Star Line. I have taken the liberty of indicating your cabin, C-73, of course on a Sunday night at this hour there won't be many people out. Will there be anything else?"  
  
I shook my head, as I began to search the map for the electric camel. "No that will be all. Thank you, for the map."  
  
"Have you unpacked? You'll find your trunk key in your bag, on the bed. And remember your personal effects, your watch, and handbag. If you need additional assistance, please ring the bell by the door. Good night." With that, he shut the door, and was gone.  
  
As for me, I scooped op my bag, and hurried down the hallway. I climbed the Grand Staircase to the very top, where I found a door. It went to the boat deck, or gymnasium. I wanted badly to see Georgia, but I decided that work would have to come first. I stepped inside.  
  
Near the maps on the wall, and a whole bunch of confusing machinery stood a woman. For a moment, I wasn't sure if I had come to the right place, but she spotted me, and came over.  
  
"Glory be! It's about time! You're late!" She preceded to waggle her finger at me, and then place her hands on the hips of her fancy dress. "Another five minutes, and I'd have canceled your mission."  
  
I sighed, not in the mood to be bossed about by some stuck up agent. "What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Look at this..." She held out a photo of a German looking man. "A German Cornel named Zeitel. He's inspecting their embassies in Havana, New Mexico, and Washington. Ten days ago the bureau got word that Zeitel has in his possession a priceless copy of the Rubaiyat of Omar Kyam. Stolen Two months ago in Paris after its purchase by a very highly placed member in his majesty's government!" I took the photo and studied it, before handing it back.  
  
"Is this my mission?"  
  
"Of course! Didn't they tell you anything? His Lordship's watching this very closely... very closely indeed. I wouldn't fumble this chance either. Unless you fancy spending the rest of your career in a grotty Midland office shuffling papers about."  
  
The thought of it made me grimace. So I decided it best to smooth things over, and get more details. I extended my hand.  
  
"The name's Carlson, by the way. Is Zeitel traveling alone?" She shook my hand hesitantly.  
  
"Penny Pringle, and no, he's with a protégé'. Name of Haderlitz, I believe. The two spend a great deal of time in the Cafe Persian... nibbling pastries." She rolled her eyes as if she was appalled by the very idea. "Get inside the wireless room, I don't know or care how. Officer Morrow wouldn't let me in. See if Zeitel's received or sent any telegrams about the Rubaiyat. You've got a cryptograph in your trunk; it'll unscramble the German codes, for you. You use the brains God gave you! Watch people... listen. When you find the Rubaiyat, knock on my door. You should be set..." She turned her head to see if anyone was listening, adjusting the wide rimmed hat that perched up there. Looking as if she was ready to dart off at any moment.  
  
"Wait, what cabin are you in?"  
  
"Cabin F... 34. Use the second class stairs. This is your big chance... Don't fail! Off with you know... Go!" She glanced around again, before returning to her position near the electric camel.  
  
I headed out onto the boat deck to find Georgia. I spotted a woman in light blue with soft feathers lining her neck. Her hair was pulled back elegantly, and her eyes bore into me. I walked over with a smile.  
  
"Carlson! You came! After all this time. It's Georgia. Why didn't you tell me you were on board?" I eyed her curiously, she had changed.  
  
"I was detained." I said half-heartedly, knowing something was wrong by the flustered expression on her face."  
  
"It's been five years. I'd have waited a lot longer to see you again. Why didn't you tell me where you'd gone? Deana hadn't a clue, nor did Jack. My letters were returned! Just like you to show up now, with everything such a beastly mess. You must help me."  
  
"Help you?" I was suspicious to hear her plan. Of course, I hadn't been able to tell Deana or Jack about my new career, it was all forbidden. What kind of mess was Georgia in?  
  
"You've no doubt heard the rumors. I won't deny most of them, I cant."  
  
"What rumors?" I took her hand in mine, hoping to calm her down.  
  
"Even if the money's gone, I won't give the diamonds to Charles, never!" She lifted a sparkling diamond necklace from her bra. "These are all that remain. My insurance, for a new life, without Charles. Or Sasha."  
  
"Who's Sasha?"  
  
"Sasha? The owner of the Barbican Gallery? We're friends... of a sort. He's sailing on the Titanic, taking some paintings to New York to sell." Georgia looked around nervously; almost looking as if talking to me was a scandal of some sort. "We mustn't talk any longer! Here... take it for me." She placed the necklace in my hand, and pulled my other hand over the top of it. "It's my only chance now. Keep them it for me, and don't tell Charles you have it. You can't know what he's like." She rolled her eyes, and walked off.  
  
I lifted the necklace in the air, and let the pale ship lights catch on it. It sent soft glitter across the deck. I looked towards Georgia once more, and stuffed it into my pocket. I had a lot of work to get back to. 


	3. Interesting Acquaintances

Soft lights along the inner side of the boat deck dimly lit my path. I hurried forward, hearing the soft scraping of my shoes on the deck. Nearing the wireless room, I heard a man call out to me.  
  
"Hey you, c'mere." I looked back, and noticed him up on a higher level of the deck. I glanced at the wireless room that was only yards away, and turned back to the man in the plaid suit.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." He shrugged but nodded. I almost went to talk with him right then, knowing that I needed to blend in with the people, and not seem suspicious. But I figured that if he had been there in the first place, he would still be there when I returned.  
  
I placed my hand on the doorknob of the wireless room, but was stopped by a man in uniform.  
  
"Good evening. Third Officer Morrow here." The man with the cap eyed me suspiciously.  
  
"Hello, I'm Carlson." I offered a smile, but his gaze remained stiff. "I just wanted to have a look around the wireless room... It's amazing that a ship such as this would have such an advanced form of communication."  
  
"Sorry, but the wireless room if off-limits to passengers. No passengers allowed..."  
  
I paused, trying to think of something constructive to say. "The sea appears calm." I sighed, knowing that I could have thought of a better topic than the weather.  
  
"Yes. Very Calm." He replied, seeming to be interested. So I continued.  
  
"It's a clear night, but dark." I looked out to sea, and he followed my gaze, raising his eyes to the empty sky.  
  
"No moon. I don't like that. Can't see what's coming. No moon means surprises. As if we don't have enough already." I watched him curiously, nodding politely, and he continued. "Mr. Ismay, the White Star Lines President is onboard. We're walking eggshells 'round him I tell you." He chuckled. "Though that's nothing compared to the creeping about my brother-in-law's doing at the moment. His entire London office is in an uproar." He sighed with a slight role of his eyes.  
  
"What uproar?" I asked curiously, thinking I may have heard something about any uproar in London.  
  
"Tom works in the Admiralty. Seems our plans for troop deployment against Germany disappeared three weeks ago. Tom says the big boys're petrified the Gerrys'll get wind of it. Could upset the balance of power. Politics! Desktop espionage! Bureaucrats! Pah!" He scoffed, and gestured out towards the ocean. "Give me the sea. You can toss the rest." He crossed his arms to make his point.  
  
"You like Politics?" I asked, knowing what his answer would be, but it was worth the try I guess.  
  
"Never have. Not since the war." I stared at him, not having suspected he had been a man of war.  
  
"What war was that?"  
  
"South Africa. Boer War. The officer was a drinker. He was drunk when they caught us out on the veldt. It was a moonless night, just like tonight. It was a massacre, we never saw them coming. Drink always leads to the devil."  
  
"No wonder a moonless night makes you jumpy." I said feeling a little bit un-easy now.  
  
"An interesting connection. For all I know it could be true! A man's got his troubles. Sick child. Being away form home. But I hate whiners, and apologizers. But thank you for your insight."  
  
"Now, may I visit the wireless room?" I asked hopeful that our conversation had helped me out even in the slightest.  
  
"Have a look why don't you? Mind you, Phillips'll have my head if he catches you, but I don't see any harm. Go on in." He turned and walked away. I breathed a sigh of relief, and walked into the wireless room.  
  
I looked around, and fiddled with some of the equipment. After a moment, I found the telegram I was looking for. It was a jumble of letters, and specified that it was only one word. I stuck it in my bag, and headed back out side. I smiled, and waved at Officer Morrow. I noticed that the man in the plaid suit was still standing on the upper deck area, leaning against the rail. I gripped the cold rail, and walked up the stairs to greet him. I extended my hand.  
  
"Good evening. I'm Carlson." I smiled, and he chuckled. As soon as he began to talk, I picked up that he was from a city in America. He accent was almost overpowering... not like anything I was used to.  
  
"Dontcha love the sea air?!" He inhaled and exhaled boisterously, holding his cigarette off to the side of him. "Ahhh. Really clears out the sinuses. Max Siedleman, Philadelphia PA. Buyer for Haymakers Department Store. The sharpie of Spruce Street they call me." He paused, but by no means long enough for me to get a word in." You a sporting type? You look like the sporting type. Come on down the smoking room for a nightcap. Riviera is looking for someone to play a few hands of blackjack with. Waddaya say?" I opened my mouth to answer, but quickly shut it, noticing that he wasn't quite finished talking. "Not much else to do. Not tonight. Brrrrr. Cold as a cast iron commode out here. So waddaya ya say?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes, I'll go." I winced, knowing I had to decode that telegram I had gotten from the wireless room. "But I can't stay long. I need to get back to my cabin."  
  
"Great, first lets swing by the Parisian Cafe. There's a man there, name of Zeitel. Claims he's a businessman, but I think he's got something else up his sleeve. I know the type, dollars to donuts he's in some kind of racket. So come with why don't you. We'll hit the Smoking Room from there." I nodded eagerly. I was actually going to meet Zeitel. The so- called bad guy that Penny and I were after. I followed Max down to the Café.  
  
Down the row of tables, near the back sat two men. One was older, Zeitel, from the picture Penny had shown me. The other man was much younger, and seemed to be very jumpy about something. I sat across from them, and Max sat beside me.  
  
"Hey Colonel how ya doing? Willie? Like ya to meet a friend, Carlson." I smiled, and shook both of their hands in greeting.  
  
"A pleasure." He took a drag on his pipe and puffed the air towards the ceiling. "Haderlitz and I, we a diversion especially on such an uneventful passage. Don't we Willie?" He gazed at the younger, jumpy fellow.  
  
"Certainly." Willie answered. His accent sounded German, but most definitely had an odd twist of Russian.  
  
"Willie is at the University of Vienna dissecting children's fables!"  
  
"C-Culture and mythology, it's quite interesting." Haderlitz answered excitedly. "As only a junior professor I tried to interest Dr. Froid, he's a genius, and I- I-"  
  
""I'm sure, quite." Zeitel interrupted, seemingly irritated to Willie's tendency to prattle on. "On the passenger list it says you embarked at Cherbourg, yet I have not seen you with the others. You were there, were you not?" He questioned, though it almost seemed like an accusation.  
  
"I don't make much of an entrance." I said timidly, worried that he might suspect something.  
  
"I see... you are British then. Not many of you in Titanic's first class cabins." He raised his eyebrows. "These days most of the rich are American. Businessmen like Max. Tell me. Why do you go to New York?" He watched me carefully, and I tried to act indifferent by his intimidating poise.  
  
"I am on holiday." I lied carefully. "I was hoping to see some of America before I go back to work."  
  
"I am envious. " He said. Unfortunately my work does not allow me to indulge in the pleasures of the leisure class."  
  
"The Theory of the Leisure Class? I have read Dr Veblen. He is quite good, I-" Haderlitz said excitedly, fervent to share his knowledge of such things with us. Zeitel had no tolerance for such things.  
  
"Quite." He looked at me expectantly. I soon realized that it was my turn to start a new conversation.  
  
"What do you do?" I asked, hopefully. Maybe I could get a truthful answer out of him. If he trusted me, that is.  
  
"Me? Inspecting our Embassies. Imperial Germany intends to make a good impression in North America. Willie is continuing on to the west to study aboriginal cultures." Answered, seemingly surprised.  
  
"The Indians! They are fascinating!" Willie said, his eyes growing large. Once again, I was taken aback by his enthusiasm.  
  
"Yes, yes. However I place faith in science- not superstition." I wondered what he meant by that.  
  
"The Colonel was saying this wireless stuff is revolutionizing everything. Sending messages to each other. It's the end of books and newspapers!" I turned towards Max, surprised that he had kept quiet for so long. He must have had a strong respect for Zeitel.  
  
"Like the Titanic, a technological triumph. Here we dine in comfort while racing along at Twenty Knots." Zeitel said, lifting his drink and taking a sip of it. "It's still tied to the outside world by the wireless." He added thoughtfully. Willie seemed to be preoccupied, but jumped back to life.  
  
"That reminds me, Colonel Zeitel? When I go to send your telegram, they told me it was to be delayed. They are too many messages! The passengers-" Zeitel cut him off with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"I'm sure our guests do not care to hear a detailed discussion of your encounter with telegraphy. Now if you would excuse me." He pushed out his chair to stand.  
  
"Please, excuse us." Willie did the same.  
  
"Won't you call on us tomorrow... here in the cafe. The Linzer torte's quite passable for a British ship. Stop by." He gestured to the room with his hand "Willie and I welcome it most heartily..."  
  
"Yes, most heartily." Willie said, smiling warmly at me.  
  
I nodded. "Sure... I'll be here."  
  
"And before I leave you must allow me to give you some advice." He turned back to me. His advice sounded more like a threat, or warning. "Do not wander the ship. It is not good I think on a ship as big as the Titanic." With that he smiled, and headed towards the door, Willie following after him. "Goodnight, friends."  
  
"Goodnight." I called out. The door swung closed, and I turned back to Max.  
  
"See? What did I tell you? What did I say! Those two... up to something. That brainy kid gives me the creeps. What a grind. He should hang out with that blonde." He whistled, looking up at the ceiling. "She's a look I tell ya." He grinned. "Come on let's hit the smoking room. I'll introduce you to Riviera." He paused, and glanced at me. "Waddaya ya say?"  
  
I looked at my pocket watch, and shook my head. "I had better not."  
  
"Okay, I'll be up in the Smoking Room if you change your mind. Goodbye." He waved, stood, and walked out. I turned to watch the door shut, and then sighed. I stood, and leaned up against the window staring out at the open sea. Wondering what to do next.  
  
I looked back at our table, and noticed something sitting on it. I approached the table, recognizing the item as a pipe. I lifted it up to examine it, and soon realized that it was Zeitel's pipe! Max was smoking cigarettes, and Willie was already hyper enough, it had to be Zeitel's. However, I could probably find someway to use it to get information. I looked back out the window, catching sight of a shooting star. Maybe it was a sign that I was on the right track. 


	4. The Rich, the Talented, and the Physic

After Zeitel's pipe was secured safety in my handbag, I left the café. At the bottom of the stairs I noticed a woman in blue with a feathery hat and pearl earrings. She waved, and I recognized her, from a party I think. She had been called the "Queen of Gossip". I smiled, and approached her, knowing that I could get some good information out of her.  
  
"Hello... my name is Carlson. Do I... know you?" I asked softly, a smile perched on my lips. She looked surprised, and studied me for a minute, and giggled.  
  
"But my dear! It's Daisy, Daisy Cashmore. Surely you remember! Aren't you a naughty thing! Don't think I didn't know you'd snuck on at Cherbourg. Schmedles told me all about it. The old boy's always dripping with news. I heard about Lord, and Lady Lambeth. Ruined utterly! Scarcely enough left for appearances I'm told! I always liked Georgia. Married Charles for his name and his fortune sensible girl. But she's made her nest... now she must live in it. Well..." She paused, giving me time to think over everything she had just said. There was nothing much of use, except for the fact that I should talk with my steward later.  
  
"Please, tell me more." I said politely.  
  
"What do we think? Gorgeous isn't it? Everyone's raving! Gushing! The Titanic! Couldn't be more fabulous! And the sailing couldn't have been more convenient. Everyone's here: the Astors, the George Wideners, the Countess or Rothes-such a wonderful girl. The Strauss's- I saw them on D-Deck tonight, the Ryerson's, the Henry Harpers... I could just go on and on!" I smiled, but managed not to laugh. Daisy was just like a high school girl, trying to fit in with the popular kids.  
  
"And the ship's so very advanced! I was just saying to my dear friends the Carter's; they're bringing back a motorcar! Do you believe! In the Cargo Hold!" I raised my eyebrows. That wasn't useful information, but it was certainly interesting! "Bill Carter checks it daily. Really, every day! He keeps the keys with the purser." I nodded again. That would be something to remember... the purser had keys to the Cargo Hold if I needed to get in there for any reason. She went on. "And of course they let them. The Carter's are fantastically rich. Lucille doesn't understand the attraction at all. With men and machines, I tell her, we girls play second fiddle. Well..."  
  
"Please, continue." I smiled, and she beamed and waggled her finger at me.  
  
"My dear, I've a little favor. A tiny, tiny, tiny one." I gazed at her, thinking that a favor for her wouldn't be too hard.  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
"Tonight at dinner, a man I don't know was making eyes at me. Be an absolute darling and find out who he is."  
  
"How should I do that?"  
  
"Look him up in the passengers list. All I know are his initials. G.Q.C. The list's some place, find it. I'll wait right here." She paused, and I nodded in agreement." Ta!  
  
I turned, and headed towards my deck to find the steward. I hoped to get some information out of him, on where to go next. On the way, I ran into an elderly couple.  
  
"I say! Watch your step!" The gentleman said.  
  
"Are you hurt Henry?" The woman answered to him.  
  
"No harm done, no harm." Henry answer. He was a short man, and the woman towered above her.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She said to me.  
  
"Trod on my toe!" Henry said. I looked between them both. I thought that he said no harm had been done. Oh well.  
  
"We're the Gorse-Joneses from Haltwhistle you know. How are you finding the crossing?"  
  
"Very nice, thank you." I answered. "By the way, my name is Carlson." I shook Henry's hand.  
  
"Your English then? I would have thought American. Oh my my, I didn't mean to insult you."  
  
"It's all right. I'm not insulted." I answered cautiously.  
  
"Can't hold a thought." Henry directed at the woman.  
  
"Dreadfully large place America." The woman began.  
  
"Brain like a sieve. As if she's got-" Henry said, carrying on his own conversation about the woman.  
  
"All that space! And all those immigrants trying to fill it up! I was just commenting to Henry, on a White Star crossing, one meets all the right people. Why, we were just chatting with a delightful elderly couple in the reception. The Strauss's, isn't that right Henry?"  
  
"Own a dry good's store in New York somewhere. Called Macy's." Henry said.  
  
"On D-Deck." She answered. By now, I was very confused. This conversation was broken up into bits, and it didn't even seem as if they were talking to me anymore.  
  
"Ribeena! Must you always finish my sentences? Your as jumpy as the American chap, that photographer."  
  
"Yes, he was just snapping away!" Ribeena said, as if the idea was offensive.  
  
"Taking pictures of some German Colonel, and that English man." Henry said. Now this was something. I continued to listen.  
  
"Snap, snap, snap!" Ribeena said. For an elderly woman, she certainly had a lot of energy for gossip.  
  
"War's coming all right, mark my words!" Henry said, to my disappointment, changing the subject. But since the pattern of their conversation jumped around, and went in circles, I had hoped to hear more about Zeitel perhaps.  
  
"War! How beastly! Will Mr. Burns have to fight? He and his wife are such sweet things! But I do see her point it is their honeymoon. Why he insists on snapping those photo's I haven't a clue."  
  
"For goodness sake woman! Talk, talk, talk! Like a madam in a Rangoon boarding house!"  
  
"Henry! That's unspeakable!" She seemed to be mortified, and I had to chuckle slightly. Of course they didn't notice though.  
  
"Don't speak then! Yaps louder than a scrub of rabid Corgies." He turned to me. "Now see here, this Burns chap."  
  
"If you want to see something interesting, take a look at his pictures. He's on C-Deck. Cabin C-78." Ribeena said, and the two walked off. I chuckled, and headed down the C-cabins hallway. I could talk to Schmedles later, for now I had to see about those pictures!  
  
I examined the door until I found the one that read C-78. I knocked and a young man with a soft accent and mustache opened the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked slowly, as if trying to recognize me.  
  
"Are you Eric Burns?" I asked politely. He smiled, and extended his hand.  
  
"You found him." I shook his hand.  
  
"Hello, I'm Carlson. May I see your work?"  
  
"Well, unfortunately I don't have time to show you." He shrugged, looking as disappointed as I felt.  
  
"You must be very busy."  
  
"My wife's angry with me because I've spent more time with my camera than with her. She just doesn't understand that a photographer can't stop taking pictures, even on his honeymoon. Have you seen Stephanie? She's wearing a blue hat."  
  
"No... I'm sorry I haven't. If I do, I'll be sure to let you know."  
  
"Okay, thanks. But I better wait for her. Goodnight." He closed the door, and I headed back to the Grand Staircase. So much for that idea. Might as well talk to Schmedles now.  
  
When I stepped through the doors, right away I noticed a very pretty woman, who was wearing a blue hat. I couldn't help but smile to myself. Maybe I would get a chance to see the pictures. I hurried back to Eric's room, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello. Good to see you again. Have you seen Stephanie? She's, uh, wearing a blue hat."  
  
"Yes actually, that's why I came back. She's in the Grand Staircase." He sighed.  
  
"She must really be sore with me." He looked sad, so I searched for some advice.  
  
"Maybe you should tell her how much you care. Spend a some time together, talking."  
  
"You've got pretty good advice. I'm going to find her right now. Excuse me... goodnight." He headed down the hall. I was about to follow, when I noticed that his door was open.  
  
I walked in, and looked around. Right away, I could see his table set up with all of his photos. With disappointment, I looked at the already developed photos, not finding any of Zeitel. Then I noticed a few cartridges.  
  
I followed the instructions carefully, and developed the photos. I had to admit to myself, that I was proud of the job I did. Then I took a look at the work I had done.  
  
The first photo was of Zeitel, and a man that I didn't recognize. The second was the man that had been standing with Zeitel, holding a shipping box. The third photo was of Willie, and a pretty blonde woman. I took the three photos and hurried out before Eric could return.  
  
I returned to the Grand Staircase, and noticed a man standing at the bottom. So I approached him.  
  
"Oh! Hello! Don't think we've met." He shook my hand. "I'm Lay-land Say- cum Trask. Metaphysical scribe and evandualist for the super natural. I've been in London attending a conference on premonitions among the sensitive."  
  
"Where are you from?" I asked curiously.  
  
"You've heard of my institute? The Astral Burea of Circulation? In Boston? The ABC's a place where mediums of impeccable character can co- mingle in harmony." I smiled, suddenly forming an idea... a use for the pipe.  
  
"Can you do a reading of this pipe?" I handed him Zeitel's pipe.  
  
"Hmm. Well a medium told me the only danger in my life would come on water. Salt or Fresh he didn't say... damn it all I wish they'd be more specific." He looked back at the pipe. "That pipe's been somewhere quite humid lately. I'd visit the Turkish Bath. Good Luck."  
  
I thanked him, and asked, "Are you predictions reliable?" I needed to know if I should waste my time going to the Turkish Bath, or get to work translating the telegram. Of course, listening to him could turn out to be more interesting, but I didn't want to mess this up.  
  
"There's a range, of course. But given the right training physics can reveal information hidden to others." I nodded. I was slightly confused by that answer, and the expression on his face told me that he was a little suspicious. I decided to change the topic to something... more normal.  
  
"What are your predictions for this ship?" I asked, curious to see what his answer would be.  
  
"This is a ship of destiny. Which I think you know." He gave me the weirdest look, and I decided that it was time to leave. It wasn't a good idea to be hanging around with a physic that might discover my working undercover.  
  
Goodbye... maybe I'll stop back after I check out the Turkish Bath." I turned but he grabbed onto my arm.  
  
"Wait." He stared at me, and I pulled back. "Your not who you appear to be. You are a..." His eyes widened. "You're a spy!" My heart sank, and he must have seen the look in my eyes. "Don't worry. I won't tell." He smiled, and patted my back." Good luck... I'll be here if you find anything else."  
  
I nodded, unsure of what to say. If Penny found out that I had been revealed, I didn't know what she would do. Frankly, I didn't want to know. I said goodbye, and thanked Mr. Trask and then made my way to the Turkish Bath. 


	5. New Innovations

After looking over my map, and determining the location of the Turkish Bath, I decided it was time to visit it. To see why Zeitel and his pipe had been there.  
  
I walked down the E deck stairs and found myself on F deck. In front of me was a very foreign looking door. I opened it up, and sure enough I followed the short hallway to a moist room. There was steam coming up from the sink where the water had obviously been turned on.  
  
I turned the knob on the faucet and the room began to fill with steam. It was actually quite soothing to me. I glanced around, about to turn it back off when I noticed the mirror fogging up, and little spots that were not fogging.  
  
I walked over to the mirror and looked more closing. It was a message! It read: "Sasha, left the Rubaiyat in Boiler Room Three, Chute Four. Will send my man for the Painting. -Zeitel" I couldn't help but grin at this breakthrough! Now I had the location of the Rubaiyat... now all I had to do was figure out how to get there. I looked at the other half of the message. What painting? Oh, and what Sasha doing with Zeitel? Wasn't he the one Georgia had an affair with? I wiped the mirror off with my sleeve, so this intended Sasha wouldn't be able to beat me to the book.  
  
With the vital information swimming circles inside my head, and hurried down the hallway. Unfortunately I had to go up, and then back down a few sets of stairs to get to Penny's room from there, but I had to tell her. I knocked on her door and waited impatiently.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Her eyes grew angry, and she threw up her hands. "You're supposed to be working!"  
  
I took her by the shoulders and pushed her into the room shutting the door behind me. She was about to persist, because her face was growing red, so I began to talk as quickly as I could.  
  
"I met with Zeitel and his associate, and got his pipe. I showed the pipe to Trask and found a secret message in the Turkish Bath. The Rubaiyat is in Boiler Room 3, Chute 4. How's that for work?" I crossed my arms and eyed her, challenging her to get after me now. I almost had to laugh as the anger drained from her face and was replaced by pure joy.  
  
"Brilliant!" She exclaimed her eyes sparkling. "You've got the drop location!" She grinned at me as if I maybe were lying and would crack. Suddenly her face fell with concern. "Blast. The boiler rooms... The entrance to the lower decks is around here somewhere." She opened the door, and practically shoved me out, her face now stern. "Get a hold of the Rubaiyat before it changes hands!"  
  
I chuckled as she slammed the door, and shook my head. I glanced around, and headed down a hallway I hadn't been down yet. What luck! Stairs headed downward! I followed the stairs for flights... figuring I must have gone down a few decks.  
  
At the bottom there was a heavy metal door. I pulled the latch, and looked around the vast Turbine Room. I glanced down through the rusty steel bridge, and noticed a lot of valves and gages, and hoped I wouldn't have to figure those out. I followed the bridge around and through onto the Engine Room... where I ran into trouble.  
  
"What? A passenger!" A man in a navy blue R.M.S. Titanic uniform stepped in front of the door blocking my way.  
  
"Hey... I need to go through there. Could you please stand aside?" I attempted to step around him but he gave me a shove.  
  
"I can't regulate the steam for boilers one and two. So I haven't got time for you, you're where you shouldn't be!" He glared at me, daring me to try to get past again. "Now get back up top. 'Fore you're kicked up there."  
  
Now, I took that personally. I considered challenging him to a fight, and whoever won got rights to passage. But since I didn't want to start trouble, I tried to remain as tranquil as possible.  
  
"Perhaps I can help you. What do you need to do?" I glanced around, once again seeing a bunch of valves. I looked back at him hoping that the offer would get me through.  
  
"Oh I doubt it. She's really acting up." He rolled his eyes. "I've had it. See?! Still working the bugs out of her." He shrugged, and pointed to the dreaded valves. "See for yourself. There's a gage showing the Turbine's power output. The needle's got to move into the green zone." He took me by the arm, and showed me to the valves. "Over Here."  
  
So, there I was. I looked up at the valves, and the needle with the different colored zones. I took hold of one valve, and turned it until the needle moved towards the green a little bit. I kept doing that until the needle had scarcely inched into the green zone and then turned back to him.  
  
"Right smart you were. She's running much smoother now." I smirked to myself, hoping this guy had his fill of humble pie. I may have been just a passenger, but I wasn't stupid. "Say, since you was so interested, have a- have a peek in the Engine Room." He opened the door for me. "She's quite a sight."  
  
I stepped in and looked around. "Yeah she sure is... excuse me." I shut the door, and hurried through, hoping that the boiler rooms were someplace around here. I considered going back to ask the seaman, but I found one of the boiler rooms behind the next door. I went through the first, and second and then came to the third.  
  
This one was different. The other two had been empty, except for the seamen, and this one had a gruff looking man standing at the top of the stairs. He stepped in front of me, blocking my way.  
  
"You are a passenger, excuse me I'd like to speak with you." The man had a strong Serbian accent. I sighed, and my shoulders sagged. So many people had gotten in my way, and now another.  
  
"Fine. What do you want? I'm trying to check out the boiler room... maybe talk to the seamen." He nodded.  
  
"Forgive me, I am sorry to intrude on you... a person of such high station. I am Vlad." He extended his hand and I shook it.  
  
"Carlson. What are your troubles?"  
  
"I have many." He said, his eyes seemed to glow with a sort of hatred. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk with someone like that, but he continued. "I am leaving my home. I am a Serb and they have killed my wife. My children. The Austrians." When he said 'Austrians' his voice filled with extremely bitter hate. "For that they will pay. But I do not want to bother you. Please, I need a favor." He paused and I shrugged. "I've a friend in first class. In cabin A-14. Mr. Barbicon has a package for me. Can you bring it here?"  
  
I watched him curiously. All I wanted to do was get the book... why couldn't I just complete this mission and have time for other things? "Why can't you get it yourself? And why are you down here?"  
  
"Enter first class like this? No! I am a stole away! If I get caught, maybe they throw me overboard! Please! I've eaten nothing since we left. Except for a rat that was not so fast..." I looked him over, and noticed that his clothes were all grungy and he did look awfully hungry. I sighed, and nodded.  
  
"What's your friends name again? I'll get it after I look at the boilers."  
  
""Sasha Barbicon, in A-14. I wait here for your return. Your assistance will be repaid manifold." He stepped away and began to pace like a caged animal.  
  
I began to walk down the steps when the name 'Sasha' struck me. Vlad was most likely Sasha's contact. I gazed up at him and saw that, thankfully, his back was turned. I had to get the book and hide it. I couldn't risk getting caught with it, and lose it.  
  
I examined the forth chute, and noticed a little door. I opened the door, and took out an old book. It was the Rubaiyat! I looked around frantically for a place to stash it, and noticed that all of the chutes had a little door. I put it in the fifth chute, knowing that Vlad would only be checking the forth, and then hurried back up the steps.  
  
I nodded to Vlad as I passed, and then headed for room A-14. When I reached the door and knocked, a man with a goatee opened it.  
  
"Yes?" He asked me, but he acted like he didn't want to be disturbed.  
  
"I am looking for Mr. Barbicon." I answered hesitantly, wondering if Vlad had sent me on a wild goose chase.  
  
"You found him. Shasha Barbicon, of Barbicon Galleries. Now what is it that can help you with?" I paused, and wondering if I should find out what I could about Georgia.  
  
"Hello, I'm Carlson. Do you happen to know Lady Georgia Lambeth?" I studied him carefully. Every visible muscle in his body seemed to tighten when I said her name.  
  
"Yes, I do. Why do you ask? If your wondering whether or not it is a good idea to get involved with her, it's not." His jaw was clenched, and he seemed uncomfortable. I laughed.  
  
"I dated Georgia awhile back, before she met Lord Lambeth. I had just heard that you were a... friend?" He practically glared at me. "Can she be trusted? I haven't seen her in quite some time."  
  
He shook his head. "No she cannot. Now, are you here to insult me; or have you another motive for your presence."  
  
I smiled with a chuckle. "Actually I come from Vlad. He wanted me to get a package for him." At that, Sasha's entire demeanor changed.  
  
"For Vlad? He's onboard?" He grinned, and opened his door. "Please come inside." After he shut the door he chuckled. "He did it. I told him not too. I told him I'd pay his ticket but he was too proud." He paused thoughtfully. "Such a tragedy about his family... they were with my mother's people."  
  
"What happened to his family?" I asked curiously. If this was one of the men Penny and I were after, I might as well find out as much as I can.  
  
"When Austria took Bosnia they were killed. Many were. With his family dead America seems as good of a place as any for Vlad." I nodded, and now realized why Vlad had so much hatred in his eyes and voice.  
  
"What will he do in America?"  
  
Sasha shrugged. "I don't know... ask Vlad." He handed me a parcel wrapped in brown paper. "Here, his things. He'll be glad to get them. It's rather late..." His voice trailed off in an eerie way, but I tried not to look as troubled by it as I felt.  
  
I looked at my pocket watch, and nodded. "Indeed it is. I better get Vlad his things before he suspects I forgot about him. Goodnight." I opened the door, and Sasha followed me.  
  
"Goodnight, then. Oh... and don't believe a word Lady Georgia tells you. She's not well." After having said that, he shut the door.  
  
I shivered, despite the warmth of the deck I felt something big was about to happen. I returned to the third boiler room where Vlad was still pacing. Now he looked worried though. I handed him his package.  
  
"Here are your things."  
  
"Thank you. I must see Mr. Barbicon. I have bad news. He will not be happy." He glanced around nervously. "I am looking for something. Something very important. But it is not here." I tried my best to hide my smile, knowing I had outwitted the man, and now we would win. "You have seen a small- it is of no importance. Goodnight." I watched him hurry towards the second boiler room, and then retrieved the book.  
  
I clutched it to myself for a moment before stuffing it into my handbag. What a relief to finally have the book! I half-ran back up the stairs to Penny's room and was panting by the time she opened the door.  
  
I could tell by her face that she was surprised to see me again.  
  
"Did you get it? Did you find the Rubaiyat?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. I couldn't help but grin as I held it firmly in my hands without a word. "Let me see!" Her eyes widened with excitement as she grabbed the book from me. "That's the Rubaiyat all right! Well done!" Now Penny too, was grinning as I was. We must have looked impractical standing there like that. "Leave it with the Purser for safekeeping. It shall be undisturbed there."  
  
"Good. I had to go through a lot to get it. The message was right though. It was in boiler room three, coal chute four."  
  
"I was wondering how you got so dirty. You've got a spot on your cheek." She pointed to me cheek, and I fumbled for a handkerchief. She sighed, "Don't worry I've got it." With the end of her sleeve she wiped it away. "There..." I looked down at her now with interest I'd never had. She looked at me in the same way, but quickly looked away and snapped back into business mode.  
  
"So, what else have you learned?"  
  
I cleared my throat. "Zeitel's exchanging the Rubaiyat for a painting he will pick up later. The message in the Turkish bath said that he would be sending his man to get it."  
  
Her brow furrowed suspiciously. "More art... Zeitel's no connoisseur. No there's something about that painting of interest to the German high command. Anything else?"  
  
"I met a stole away. I suspect he was Sasha's contact because he was looking for the book."  
  
"Did he say that?"  
  
"No, but it easy enough to figure out."  
  
"I don't have any information about Vlad, but the other fellow... look here." She took out a photo of Sasha that I recognized right away. "They say he smuggles art, and he's not above selling stolen merchandise. The files say he's Serbian, with links to some shady Balkan group." She put the photo back into her purse.  
  
"Well that's defiantly Sasha. What should I do now? Go after Sasha?"  
  
Penny shook her head. "No, the painting's what Zeitel's really after. You must secure it. Where or how I don't care. Just find it and bring it back here." She paused as if someone could be listening and leaned in closer. "Remember; leave the Rubaiyat with the Purser for safekeeping. He might also have information of the paintings where abouts. Sneak a peak at the cargo manifest. That should help you out. The cargo is stored somewhere beneath the forecastle deck." She grinned, and stood back up straight. "Things are thickening up quite nicely. We've got to get our hands on that painting. Good luck." She smiled and then turned back into her room and shut the door.  
  
As for me? Well, I was going to follow her orders to the letter from now on. Well, at least close. 


	6. Suspicions and Success

I found the Purser's office easily and knocked on the window. The purser opened it, but seemed sidetracked.  
  
"Thayer... Thayer... Thayer..." He waved a telegram around in his hand and looked up at me seemingly annoyed by my presence. "Oh, what do you want?"  
  
I gave him a curious look, "What about Mr. Thayer?"  
  
"Why? What do you know? Not that it matters, I'm much to busy. I must get this telegram through for Mr. Thayer." He paused and pressed his lips together for a moment. "Mr. Thayer expects his private train car to meet him in New York, and I can't leave my post. But I need to send this telegram."  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Help? Yes it might be helpful if you took this telegram to the wireless room for me. In fact, why don't you send it? Mr. Thayer is a very wealthy man. So send this telegram, and when you've done please don't forget to tell me."  
  
I nodded and took the telegram. "All right I'll do that. But first, I'd like to check in this book..." I handed him the Rubaiyat and he looked it over.  
  
"Nice. Very nice. Security's our first priority; I'll put it in the safe."  
  
"Could I check the passenger list?"  
  
"If you give me a name, I can tell you their cabin number." I nodded, an inquired various people and cabin numbers. Then remembered my favor for Daisy.  
  
"Could you tell me whose initials are G.Q.C.?  
  
"Ah yes, Mr. George Quincy Clifford. Is that all then?"  
  
"Yes thank you, and goodnight. I'll let you know when I've finished sending the telegram."  
  
"All right then, goodnight." He shut his window, and I left the room and headed out to send the telegram. I stepped out onto the boat deck where Penny grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side.  
  
"Quick. I've trapped Zeitel and Sasha to the ships stern. They're having a rather heated conversation, see if you can listen in. I'll track their movement."  
  
I nodded and looked down towards the stern where I spotted them. I headed in the opposite direction and took the stairs down. I ran to the stern, and leaned out the side of the deck, right beneath where they were standing.  
  
"We've a problem Zeitel." I recognized Sasha's voice.  
  
"Which is?" Zeitel's distinctive accent gave him away.  
  
"The Rubaiyat! It was not at your drop point."  
  
"You are sure?"  
  
"Most definitely!"  
  
"But, I put it there myself. What happened?"  
  
"There's a third party on board. An agent working against you. Against us."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"My servant saw them at the drop. They now have a Rubaiyat. This could ruin my, Zeitel...if I were found out."  
  
"We should take precautions."  
  
"What about the painting. Have you brought it up from the cargo hold?"  
  
"No, I do not have it."  
  
"You don't? But I put it there myself!"  
  
"Sasha... I've discovered a traitor. Don't look so started." He said with a grim chuckle. "It isn't you."  
  
"You mean Haderlitz? You're associate?"  
  
"No longer my a associate I am afraid. Wille was an intellectual, and intellectuals are not smart enough for espionage. Now we must recover the painting, and it's plans. I fear this third party may already have possession of it."  
  
"And Haderlitz?"  
  
"He will bring no further harm to our plan, I assure you. Let us plan." I heard their footsteps hurrying away. I tried to follow the sound, but they went inside. I walked back towards the stern and spotted Georgia.  
  
She hurried over to me, and threw her arms around me tearfully. "I knew you'd come!"  
  
"What happened?" I returned the hug and pulled away to look at her. "Why are you so upset?"  
  
"Charles got a telegram, from the solicitors. Our estates to be sold off!" She dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. "He asked about the necklace I gave you. I told him I left it with the Purser. Don't say anything to Charles... or Sasha." Her face turned cold and spiteful. "I'd never trust him again. Him and his..." She sighed exuberantly. "There's much more to tell. Can you meet me in my staying room? I'm in B-70."  
  
"All right, I'll meet you."  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you then." She placed a soft kiss on my cheek and hurried towards the doorway in. I watched her hurry away. She had always been a pretty girl. She would always hold a place in my heart but was there something more? I shook my head. If I ever wanted to have anything with Penny Pringle I would have to keep my relationship with Georgia platonic.  
  
I looked down at the telegram still clutched in my hand and hurried up the stairs to the wireless room. I spotted Officer Morrow and gave him a wave on my way in.  
  
When I shut the door and turned back around the same table that I had seen earlier was in the same place. But now I saw it in a whole other manner. All of the switches and buttons were enough to make an agents head spin! Gratefully, I found an instruction sheet, and figured out how to work the thing. I sent the telegram and returned to the Purser once again.  
  
"I sent the telegram."  
  
"You did? Marvelous! I was afraid you'd forgotten. Mr. Thayer will be most gratic- gracious."  
  
"Should I tell the Thayer's?" I asked glancing at a book that read "Cargo Manifest".  
  
"What? And let them think the Purser's not doing his job? I am the purser, and as purser I am the one who looks after the passengers. Mr. Thayer is vice president of the Pennsylvania Railroad and it is I who shall inform the Thayer's that their train will be waiting." He looked at me sternly. Being that I had just done him a favor I would have assumed he would be friendlier. "No if you'll excuse me..."  
  
After he left I opened up the Cargo Manifest and began to leaf through the pages. I came upon the name "Lemke & Buechner" holding one frame and painting; Barbican Galleries signed it. On that some page I noticed that it was in the same hold as the Carter's motorcar.  
  
After gathering that information I headed for Penny's room. There was nothing more that I could do now, I might as well visit her. If nothing less, seeing her would brighten things up a bit.  
  
I knocked on her door, and told her about what I had found.  
  
"Good... does the purser have some keys to get you into the Cargo Hold?" I shrugged and she shook her head shutting the door before I could answer. I sighed, and headed back. Seeing Penny hadn't been as spectacular as I had imagined. Maybe I should stick with Georgia after all. We had already dated once, so I knew what to expect.  
  
I returned to the purser's office. "Can I get into the Cargo Hold?"  
  
"Away, go away I'm much too busy. Mr. Issadore Strauss has lost a cuff link and he's so particular."  
  
"Did he drop it somewhere?" I asked shifting from foot to foot. My feet were growing tired from the running about.  
  
"How should I know? There's more than enough passengers on this ship to keep me hopping." He sighed. "Oh, Mr. Strauss could make things very difficult. Yes, very difficult." He placed his hand on his head, and I noticed the mound of paperwork that cluttered his desk. I began to feel a twinge of remorse for the man.  
  
"Maybe I can find it for you. Then maybe I can get into the Cargo Hold..."  
  
"Thank you. It is a gold cuff link. Mr. Strauss will be very grateful... but we'll have to wait and see about the Cargo Hold." He shut his window and I walked outside. I looked my map over, trying to decide where to start. The Reception. There was a party last night and probably today as well.  
  
I noticed Max standing in the room. He was pacing about as if he was concerned or distraught. I over to him, hoping maybe he would have some information.  
  
"Hello there! You again! You'll never guess whom I saw earlier. The man himself, Isadore Strauss, the owner of Macy's Department Store, standing right over there!" He pointed to the seats beside the stairs. "Haymakers is a fine shop but Macy's..." He whistled as if still in awe of his sighting. "That's the big store!" He grinned, and then got the distraught expression on his face again. "Just as I was readying myself to make an introduction, he leaves! You seen him?" He looked to me hopefully.  
  
No, sorry. But, where did you say he was sitting?"  
  
"At the foot of the stairs... with his wife." I glanced over there, and it happened to be the same spot where he was sitting. "Let me know if you see him?"  
  
I nodded and was about to make another comment when he walked away to talk with a blonde girl headed towards the lift. I walked over to the chairs. I looked them over, not spotting anything. I was about to give up when I noticed a flicker in the niche behind the cushion. To my relief, I lifted out the ruby, gold-rimmed cufflink. I turned around to leave and noticed Zeitel. He was seemed to be looking for something. Probably the book, I though as I chuckled to myself.  
  
"Are you looking for something?" He looked up in surprise. For a moment I was afraid he might see through me. "I was just looking for something myself. I had the same look on my face as you do now."  
  
"What? I had advised you against it. Young people," He scoffed, "they listen to no one nowadays. May I help you in your search?"  
  
I shook my head. "No I found it." I held up the cufflink. "What about you? What are you doing?" He chuckled.  
  
"I am looking for something also. A misplaced notebook. Ah, such a big ship." He sighed and looked to me for help. "You have not seen this notebook?"  
  
"No, I don't usually take things that aren't mine." I said hoping to hit the nail on the head. Or the German in this case. "What does it look like?"  
  
"How moral. But I see ethics have not influenced you curiosity." He somewhat glared at me. "Curiosity. In English it kills the cat. But it can also kill larger things." This time, he really glared at me. "Stay away from German business!"  
  
I glared back just as challengingly. "War or peace?"  
  
"Germany wants land, industries and materiel. And we will fight to get it. Britain and America will try to stop this, but we will know your plans." My heart thumped loudly in my chest at that. It had to be the plans Officer Morrow's brother in law had been talking about. "And if there is war... Germany will win! But enough politics." He paused and laughed to himself. "This has been such a civilized voyage so far. Let us meet tomorrow in the café. The band, they play Strauss so well. Until then. Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
Without allowing me another word, he retreated into the lift. I looked around, noticing the Max was long gone as well. I trudged up the stairs back to the Purser. I handed him the cufflink.  
  
"Here is the cufflink. It was in the Reception." I smiled as his eyes lit up, then turned back to look at me curiously.  
  
"Thank you. Mr. Straus will be quite pleased that I found his cufflink. I should go and deliver it to him right away. I am sure that his gratitude will be reflected quite generously." He hurried away, obviously so that I wouldn't get the chance to ask about getting into the cargo hold again. I sighed but then noticed a personal touch to one of the keys. I pulled it from its hook and read the name 'Carter' etched into the wood.  
  
The name made me grin profusely. This was the answer! I knew that the painting was in the same area as the car, and I remembered Daisy saying the Carter's left their key with the Purser.  
  
I ran up the stairs, slowing down between stairs, and made it up to the top. I used the stairs on the deck, and finally found the entrance to the Forecastle Deck. It took a few minutes to find the door but I found it. When I shut it, I found myself in a place lacking the chatter of people. I hadn't even noticed that there were people around. There was no more wind either.  
  
I walked down a set of spiral stairs, and found the entrance guarded by a seaman.  
  
"Nobody's allow to- you've go the keys! You're a Carter! Well, of course you can enter! Come to visit your new automobile, have you? I can't blame you she's a beauty!! Right this way." I followed him down some more stairs to the Cargo Hold. "You'll find your way from here."  
  
I nodded as he stood waiting. I looked at the key again and noticed a number I hadn't seen before. I looked up at one of the doors, seeing a number. I walked down the narrow stretch until I found the door that matched the key. I quickly entered.  
  
To my disappointment, the room was almost pitch black. I could see the car, but there was no way I could read the boxes. I walked over to the car, and then got an idea. The headlights. I turned them on, illuminating the entire room! Now it would be a cinch to read the boxes. I found the one labeled 'Lemke & Buechner'. I pried open the box, and stared down at the painting in awe.  
  
There it was. The painting! Now all I had to do was take it to Penny, and tell her about the notebook. After that, maybe she would see my dedication, and look at me more seriously. Maybe- my thoughts were interrupted by shouting, and a thump. I ripped the painting out of the frame, rolled it, and stashed it deeply into my handbag.  
  
I hurried to the door, and looked out. Zeitel was heading my way angrily, the seaman lying unconscious on the floor. I was trapped. I felt like a deer caught in headlights as he continued to walk.  
  
"Zeitel!" Zeitel turned around to meet with the coming Sasha. This was my chance. I hurried over to the car, and shut off the headlights. Then I dove into the backseat, cradling my bag in my arms. There was no telling what they might do if they found me.  
  
"This is it. This is where my painting it. Do you have a key?"  
  
"Yes." I heard a crunching sound, and the door being forced open. Then I heard the sound of footsteps. I couldn't bring myself to look, so I only listened.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Although my eyes where shut, I could see a glimmer of light. They had a flashlight. "Here it is." I could hear the moan of the old hinges louder than I had when I had opened it myself.  
  
"AH! He's gotten here first. Sasha, I told you we should have come down sooner." He sighed.  
  
"You don't know that for sure. Willie could have gotten the painting."  
  
"Even if he did, he will not give it to me!" I heard the stomping of boots out of the room. "Let us meet in my cabin. The seaman will be waking up shortly.  
  
I waited until I couldn't hear them any longer before climbing back out of the car. The door was badly damaged and the seaman remained unconscious. I checked his pulse, and noted that Zeitel was capable of knocking me out, or worse.  
  
I walked tiredly to Penny's room. My lack of sleep was catching up with me and my feet hurt from the running around. It took him longer than usual to get to her room, but he did, and knocked on her door.  
  
"Did you get the painting?" What a welcome. The first words out of her mouth had to be business of course. Well, I could play along.  
  
"I found it in the Cargo Hold, and Zeitel is looking for a notebook. What do you want me to do next?" She gave me an odd look.  
  
"First, I'd like to congratulate you. Good job. But... now something else has come up. That snoopy steward Schmedles was looking for you. Find him, and kick him smartly in the shins." She gave me another look. "Is something wrong?"  
  
I shook my head. "No but I should find him. Thank you, and let me know if anything else comes up." She nodded slowly, and was still standing there when I walked away. If she didn't want to be friendly with me, there was no point in my wasting time. 


	7. Neglecting The Mission

I sighed as I headed back upstairs to find my Stewart. I spotted him standing at the base of the staircase beside the rail post. His eyes found me almost immediately. I walked over to him with a cautious smile.  
  
"Still wandering?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow. I nodded slightly and he smiled. "This ship holds a strange fascination for you doesn't it."  
  
I shrugged again. "I guess so. Is that why you needed to see me?" I asked somewhat impatiently, knowing that it wasn't.  
  
"No. Actually, a young German gentleman asked me to ask you to meet him. In the Squash Court." He paused. "They've opened it for him. Quite irregular, especially for fencing. I found the young gentleman quite a brooding, even for a German." He rolled his eyes ever so slightly.  
  
A German? I wasn't about to fence Colonel Zeitel. He'd likely kill me. Unless... "Did you get his name?"  
  
The Stewart nodded. "Willie Haderlitz he called himself. He has a connection to Colonel Zeitel I believe."  
  
I nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"So, you'll be meeting him?" The Stewart asked.  
  
"Yes, as soon as I get around to it."  
  
"Very good. I will inform the young germ gentleman presently." He said. I sighed. Well whether or not he thought I was meeting him presently, he would have to wait. I had a few other things to do first. Daisy ran over to me excitedly.  
  
"Did you get it? Get his name?" She asked her eyes sparkling. I nearly laughed she looked so frantic to find out.  
  
"Yes, I did. His name is Mr. George Quincy Clifford. But...that's all I know about him."  
  
"Clifford... Clifford... never heard of him." She paused and then came up with another idea. "You don't suppose he's rich do you?" She tapped her finger on her chin and gazed at me hopefully.  
  
"Could be filthy." I said with a wink. She beamed.  
  
"O, you're an angel!" She exclaimed. She paused and grinned. "And I've news for you too! While you were gone... Andrew Conkling's been asking for you!" She paused for emphasis. "Yes! Conkling, the steer baron. God knows what he's been doing in Europe. Buying it probably." She said with a delighted chuckle...always being a lover of men with money.   
  
"Where was I, oh yes, Andrew Conkling asked me to pass along this." She handed me a piece of paper, which I read on the spot. 'A matter of extreme urgency requires you attention. Meet me at Scotland Road. A.C.' I continued to read it while she continued to talk. "They're friends with Captain Smith. Smith! So handsome, so dashing! White Star's best officer! Or was... he's retiring after this voyage. Couldn't be more tragic."   
  
I sighed, forgetting that Daisy was there. Like I didn't have things to do already...now I had to meet Conkling. I couldn't just ignore him. "My dear, you've blanched. Bad news?" I looked up at her and shook my head.  
  
"Nothing bad. I'll talk to you later...I better be moving on. Goodnight."  
  
"Yes, yes, good night." She said, and then spotted somebody else. Probably rich, I would guess. "Oh! It's Mrs. Bough bank! Consuelo!"  
  
I shook my head with a chuckle and went to the purser's office. I turned in the painting and then headed up to the smoking room. Enough business for now, I wanted to find out about Georgia. She had told me I could go and see her if Charles was in the smoking room...and I wanted to see her.  
  
I walked to the smoking room door and spoke with the attendant. I asked about Lord Lambeth and he pointed to a man standing near the center of the room. I thanked him, and left. As soon as I had, I realized how odd that must sound... asking for someone and then not seeing them. Oh well.  
  
I found Georgia's room without a problem. B-70. "Enter." She called as I knocked. I walked in and saw her standing by the porthole. Tears clouded her eyes as she stood.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked with concern. I took her into my arms and held her. She didn't resist.  
  
"Charles stormed off again. To the smoking room, I suspect. He's hiding something, I just know it!" She exclaimed as she pulled back to wipe her tears. "But that's not what I want to talk about."  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" I asked as we sat on the bed.  
  
"First of all, I'd like to know how you've faired these last few years. Rather well from the looks of you." She commented eyeing me with a slight grin. "I'm so glad to see you. You're the only one I can trust! Please promise you'll help me." She said taking my hand, in that way she used to. The way that made me feel like agreeing to anything she wanted.  
  
"Of course. I promise, to help you. No matter what." I said, and placed a kiss on her hand.  
  
She smiled. "You...You always were there when I needed you." She sighed. "But now, my life is just a horrible mess."  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"When Charles discovered my affair with Sasha, he was quite calm." She paused, looking as if she wished she hadn't said that. I didn't meet her eyes. I instead looked around the room. "But I know him you see. His revenge is taking the necklace, leaving me with nothing!" She paused. "And Sasha... I'd never trust him again!" She paused and then looked up at me, hoping that I had gotten something useful out of this. "Don't you see?? They're looking for guns! Bombs!"  
  
I looked at her, not understanding. "Wait, what are you talking about Georgia? Who are 'they'? Charles and Sasha are looking for weapons?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, no, no. Sasha's friends. His gallery was their London base. I remember them being there a lot when we would meet. They were rough men... foreign. Sasha told me they were part of a Balkan Aid Society. Stupid girl I was I believed him. These people, they-" She was cut off as the door opened. Charles walked in. I stood quickly, as did Georgia. "Charles!" She exclaimed as she approached him.  
  
"Please Georgia, continue, was it my title of income that you found so desirable? I was never quite sure. Now that both are depleted why don't you go to Sasha. I'm sure he can help... as he's done before." Charles said angrily. I could smell the whiskey on his breath, and smoke on his clothes. Of course I had already known that he was in the smoking room.  
  
Georgia half glared at him and smiled at me. "Ignore him. I see the smoking room has had its usual effect."  
  
"Ah yes, idle gossip is it?" Charles said as he picked up his whiskey glass.  
  
"You see? His attitude." She said shaking her head. "Please...go. I'll find you later...and remember, I need your help!" She said as Charles pushed her back behind him and led me towards the door.  
  
"Thank you for seeing after my wife. Now I think it best if you leave the happy couple, drowning in their happiness. Goodnight." He said as he shut the door.  
  
I stood for a moment and glared at the door. How dare he treat her like that! I sighed. Then remembered that I had a mission. I didn't know how it was connected but something told me that it involved Conkling. Or maybe the ship was connected to Conkling in some way. After all...the ship was made of steel. Something wasn't right...but I couldn't put my finger on it. Not yet anyway. But I would. Soon. 


	8. Further Distractions

I looked over my map for about the third time. I thought I had been on Scotland Road, but no it was only Aft Scotland Road. I sighed as I rounded the corner. I started to think that maybe Andrew Conkling had left when I finally found him.  
  
"Hello. I'm Conkling. Good of you to come. I trust your finding the accommodations satisfactory?" He said in a very businesslike serious matter-of-fact way.  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "I'm Carlson...and I know you didn't ask me to meet you so your could find out what I thought of the ship. What do you want?" I asked, not in the mood for any games.  
  
He chuckled. "Sorry to seem mysterious. You must understand someone in my position, an investor in this ship, needs discretion."  
  
I nodded. "I know that you sold steel to The White Star Line. Is that what this is about?"  
  
He shook his head. "No it's not. It's about something entirely different."  
  
"What is it about?"  
  
"Your under no obligation of course. You may be able to help." He said pausing. I nodded, hoping that he would continue. I had already wasted too much time and should have met with Willie a long time ago.   
  
"A servant has stolen an important business document from me. And I must recover it. A couple of years ago my wife Beautrix hired a young Irish girl as a maid in our London house. We treated her well. Two weeks ago she up and left without notice. Taking a certain letter with her. I'd given up all hope of recovering it until my wife saw her this morning. Needless to say I checked with the Purser. She'd been scheduled to sail on the Philadelphia. But those passengers were transferred onto the Titanic because of a coal strike."  
  
"Well, then your lucky that she's on the ship. But I have my hands full at the moment. Why come to me?"  
  
A sly grin formed on the man's face. "Government officials, friends of mine, told me of a bureau agent on board. I found you through Mrs. Cashmere. A preposterous woman, but she does have an eye for accomplishment. Look, will you help me? You will be rewarded, handsomely."  
  
I sighed. "What's the maid's name? I'm not promising anything...but I will look into it."  
  
"Her name is Shayla Hacker. She's twenty, or thereabout. I was her benefactor, one might say." He reddened slightly, and I understood. But I didn't press. I was already short on time.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I've gotten word to her to meet me on the poop deck. Go in my place. Tell her there'll be no trouble, if she returns the letter. Could you do that?" He asked almost pleadingly.  
  
I sighed, and nodded. "All right. I'll meet with her."   
  
"Afterwards, report to me in my sweet, B-59. Her name is Shayla Hacker." He said. "But I must be going now...my wife is waiting."  
  
I nodded as he walked away. Why was I picking something else up? It's not like I had any spare time. I was already running short...and should have been going to meet with Willie.  
  
I walked quickly up the stairs and headed towards the deck. After searching for a little while I found it. I walked up onto it and looked around. There were benches everywhere, but no woman. I was about to leave when I noticed a man and a woman at the very front.  
  
I began to walk over to them. Before I could even open my mouth, the man spoke.  
  
"What did I tell ye Shay? I knew he'd not come in person." He rolled his eyes and scoffed at me.  
  
"Hush, Jack, hush." The woman said softly. "Conkling, he did send ye did he." She asked after a moment.  
  
I nodded and extended my hand. "I'm Carlson. And I didn't know that it was so important for you to meet with him. But...I was told to meet with the lady."  
  
"I told ye! It's a trick! I knew Conkling wouldn't come. It's a trick. He sent one of his crony's instead." He sneered. I took offence to that and stepped forward.  
  
"Excuse me, but I've been nothing but polite to you. Who are you anyway?"  
  
"I'm her brother. And Conkling, because of him Shayla's had to leave everything and everyone she knows." I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Jack! Don't!" Shayla exclaimed. She looked so upset, that I shut my mouth. But her brother continued.  
  
"She was his maid, and all the time violating her." He grumbled angrily. So I had been right. There had been something going on between them.  
  
"Hush Jack! I'll have no more of it." She said angrily. "Now go on, say it, Jack." She added.  
  
"You tell Conkling," He pointed at me as if it were my fault. "We have his letter, and he'll not be seein it till he coughs a up a tidy sum, too."  
  
I nodded. "All right. Well, I had better go and let him know that." I turned to leave but the man grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.  
  
"Meet us here at one. Tonight." Shayla said.  
  
"Five thousand dollars, and then he'll get his damn letter. Agreed?"  
  
I nodded. "Agreed." I answered. At this point I didn't really care if Conkling didn't want to pay it. It wasn't like he didn't have the money. Besides, after what he had done to the poor woman...the same that Sasha had done to Georgia. I turned and walked away just as Shayla called out one last time to me.  
  
"We'll be waiting for ye." I nodded, but continued to walk. It was time for me to get back to the mission. Well, after I spoke to Conkling.  
  
I found his room. B-59. It was so close to Georgia's...if I hadn't been in a hurry I would go and see her. Make sure that she was all right. I knocked on his door, and he answered right away.  
  
"Please, come in. I'd hoped to meet you earlier, however, my wife and I were calling on the Astor's. Madeline is pregnant, and Beautrix was thrilled." He paused as if cooking something up. "We have no children."  
  
What he said struck me. Something told me that it was only have truth. My thoughts traveled back to Shayla and the point of my visit to Conkling. "They want five thousand dollars for the letter." I said. Not wanting to chat about his personal life. I already knew more than I wanted to know.  
  
"I see. It's a ransom." The door opened, and a woman with a large hat, and cigarette entered. "May I present Mrs. Conkling. Beautrix, this is Carlson. He's helping us to get the letter back from Shayla."  
  
"You should pitch the ungrateful girl overboard." Beautrix said as she took a drag.  
  
"Charmed." I lied.  
  
"Your clothes. French cut, quite nice. Delighted to meet you." She said with a smile. Then I remembered that she was the fashion designer.  
  
"Beautrix is on her way to California. She's got a new project in...Where is it dear?" He asked. I sighed, wanting to get back on topic.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "A cow town. Someplace called, Los Angles. I'm doing up a resort there. Something called the Beverly Hills Hotel." She paused and took another drag. "So where is the Irish tart? Dreaming of her new found riches?"  
  
"We were just talking about that darling." Conkling answer with a smile as he helped her take off her coat.  
  
"My husband and I extended every courtesy, showed every kindness to Shayla. We have no children. Shayla became very dear to us. Her theft hurt us more, with the trust we'd placed in her. Don't fail us. Now excuse me. I must retire. I have a frightful headache."  
  
I nodded. "Goodnight then."  
  
"It's been...a pleasure. Goodnight. Andrew?"  
  
Andrew nodded and led me to the door. "My wife felt strongly about Shayla as I've said we have no children. You must get that letter, don't wait until tomorrow. See if you can speak to Shayla directly. With out her brother. She is in F-59. I'll speak to you tomorrow." He said as he shut the door, not giving me a chance to protest.  
  
I turned away and glanced down the hall. Maybe I should go and see Charles. Maybe he'd be drunken enough that I could get some real information out of him. I looked at my watch. I still had time. I would go speak with Shayla, and then Charles...then Willie. 


	9. Sidetracked

I walked down into F deck. This area wasn't as nice as the area where Penny was staying. It was grungy and dirty. Not very kept up. I had met up with Reverend Trout on my way down. I hadn't gotten any information...but I had gotten a nice little prayer card. Maybe I could give it to Georgia.  
  
I found cabin F fifty-nine on the end. I knocked and waited. I heard rustling around and then Shayla call out. "Jack? Is that you? I'll be right out." The door began to open. "I don't want to wake the baby."  
  
Shayla stepped out into the hall, leaving the door cracked open. Hey eyes widened. "I need to speak with you." I said hurriedly. "Please, tell me about the letter."  
  
"But we were supposed to meet later...Please! I don't want no trouble! I didn't know the letter was so dear!" She paused and chewed on her lip nervously. "I just wanted to take something, anything that looked valuable. For the baby. It was Jack who read it. Said it was bad for Mr. Conkling." She sighed. "He said the bit about him selling bad steal would ruin him if it was to get out and into the papers."  
  
"Bad steel?" I asked in surprise. Then remembered that she had spoken of a baby. "Tell me about your baby."  
  
"My baby, Eddie. He's the only reason I stood the last month at the Conkling's. I knew Mr. Conkling weren't gonna leave his missus. I was only a parlor maid, but I didn't care. I was happy to have his baby. Him and Mrs. Conkling. I thought they was so kind." She paused. I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was. Andrew Conkling had truly had an affair with his maid and gotten her pregnant! She was only a girl...how could he? She continued, her soft demeanor changing. "Until I found out!"  
  
"Found out what?" I asked slowly. There had been way too many surprises already.  
  
"That Mrs. Conkling...Mrs. Conkling was gonna steal my baby! For her own, once I had him. She would fire me, and take Eddie for herself. She can't have her own babies, so she... so they... they used me to get one. To get Eddie." Her anger was evident. And mine was growing. I knew I hadn't liked the Conkling's from the start, but to use a poor maid to get a baby... Shayla continued. "When I found out that was her plan I left. I didn't know the letter was anything. I thought it might hold a pound of two. I just needed something...for Eddie." She said with a sigh. The fear was still evident in her eyes. The Conkling's had never thought of her as a child...they were just using her.  
  
"Don't worry, Shayla...we'll fix this. Nothing will happen to you. Or Eddie. I need to go now. Good night." I said softly. Just then a baby began to cry.  
  
"That's Eddie. Bye... don't forget about our meeting." She closed the door. I stood for a moment and listened to her coo to the baby, trying to calm him down. I hated that the Conkling's were trying to take the baby away from his mother.  
  
I sighed and headed back upstairs. I went straight to the smoking room. I knew that Charles would be back there by now.  
  
I walked in and spotted Charles sipping his whiskey once again. I put on a smile and walked over.  
  
"Hello." He said simply.  
  
"How are you doing Charles?" I asked as I sat down across from him. The smell of the whiskey was strong. There was no doubt in my mind that he was drunk.  
  
"You may have heard I am in financial trouble. I borrowed money from Andrew Conkling. Money that he now demands I pay back. I haven't any to give." He paused only to sip his whiskey. "Poverty should remain the domain of the virtuous. I've no taste for it." He said before downing the last of the whiskey in his glass.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you need money?" I asked. Of course, I knew that he needed money. Georgia had told me all about it. But maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring her up now. If he figured out where my loyalties were I might have lost my chance...not matter how drunk he was.  
  
"Tell you!" He exclaimed with a laugh. "No I shall fix things first. And without Georgia." He added with a roll of his eyes. He lifted his arm and the bartender approached. "Another Drink? Ah, another whiskey. What will you have?" He asked me as the bartender poured his whiskey. "Thank you."  
  
"No more for me..." I said slowly. "What about Georgia?"  
  
"Ah, well, I hope you don't mind if I do." He paused and started on his glass. "Now, you want to know some secrets... I'll tell you one. Georgia's diamond necklace... It's a fake!" He grinned and shrugged. "The one on her neck anyways. I gave the real necklace to Sasha. It's in his cabin for safekeeping. When he gets to New York, he'll sell it, quickly, and quietly, for twenty percent commission. I'll pay off my debts to Conkling, and put Georgia away. Sail back to England, free and clear." He said, as if proud of himself. He took another swig and sat back in his chair.  
  
"Put Georgia away?" I asked horrified. "What do you mean?"  
  
"She's unstable. As you know. So I'm placing her in a sanitarium. Easy thing to do given her emotional history. The law favors the husband in these matters. She can do nothing about it." He said with a smile. I rubbed my temples. I had to get her out of there...but how? Suddenly it struck me. I had to get the necklace.  
  
I stood abruptly. "I better get going. I have something I must do. Goodnight."  
  
"Good night, you'll, uh, sleep well. The whiskey and the sea are both smooth for a change." He said, never minding that I hadn't had a drink. I nodded and hurried out.  
  
I started to walk down the hall. What was Sasha's cabin number again? Oh yes, A-14. But...what if he was in there. I shook my head. I didn't need to worry about that. I rounded the corner to where Sasha's cabin was and stopped short. I wouldn't be able to fight Sasha for the necklace. A seaman was standing there. I approached him with a smile.  
  
"What's the problem?" I asked, spotting the open fuse box.  
  
"We're havin a problem with the lights. A-deck's been complainin all night. But I've forgot me screwdriver. Be right back, now." He said. The plump seaman hurried down the hall.  
  
I turned to the fuse box with a grin. I pulled it open. The rooms were labeled. I pulled the switch for A-14 and heard a decrease in power. I kept my face towards the wall. If Sasha were in there, then he would surely leave to go complain. He wasn't the type to sit and wait.  
  
Sure enough, I heard a door open. As soon as it had shut I turned around to see Sasha headed down the hall. I flipped the switch back on and hurried into his room. I instantly regretted not paying more attention when I had been in here. I didn't have much time before he returned.  
  
I searched through drawers, and suitcases. I was running out of time. Suddenly a Russian Doll caught my eye. I walked over to it and examined it more closely. It had numbers on it. It was a code!  
  
I grinned and picked it up. Holding it to my ear I twisted the dials on the front until they had all clicked into place. I pulled off the top to find...another Russian doll. After two more, I found the necklace. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
I headed towards the door when I heard the seaman and Sasha talking. I froze, panicked. I noticed a pile of painting stacked against the wall. I shut the lights off, and hid behind them. After all, Sasha couldn't stay in his room forever. Then I could escape...  
  
The door opened and Sasha flicked on the lights.  
  
"I tolds you the lights here were all right. I just finished with checkin them over." The seaman said. "Musta just bumped the switch you did."  
  
"I assure I did not." Sasha answered, but shut the door. He gasped and I cringed. He must have seen the doll, pulled apart because he rushed over to the desk. "No!" He exclaimed. He didn't say another word. He grabbed his coat and rushed out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief and clamored out from behind the paintings. I held up the necklace, which glimmered in the light. I smiled and rushed out of the room. I peaked around the corners. No one was around, and I knew that by now Sasha would be with Charles.  
  
I hurried down the hall. This was going straight to the Purser's office. THEN...I would go see Willie. 


	10. Back on Track

I had just left the Reception of D-Deck. It was taking me much longer to find the Squash Court than I had planned. At long last, I discovered that I had to go through the D-deck cabins. Thankfully the door was labeled "Squash Court". I still had to go down a few floors from there.  
  
I paused just outside of the door I assumed to be the Squash Court. Why did Willie want to see me? Could it be a trap? I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Willie was standing across the room practicing his fencing. He was really good. I noticed a pile of gear on the floor.  
  
Willie smiled and walked over. "Thank you for coming. I do not meet many people on the Titanic. I like the English; I wish I knew more of them." He paused and shook my hand.  
  
"Well, thank you for inviting me, Willie. So..." I asked in question. I was becoming a little more comfortable. He just liked me because I was English.  
  
"Now you have the opportunity of fencing with me." He said as he gestured to the gear on the floor. I picked it up and began to put it on. "Three times national champion of my university." He said proudly as I swung my sword once through the air. "You are also an excellent athlete, are you not? Colonel Zeitel believes it so."  
  
I pulled the sword back. "Partially. I am a mediocre fencer." I answered taking another swing. I hoped that answer would be sufficient. I didn't want to be too good...but I hoped to win so I couldn't say that I didn't know how to play. I had taken lessons before. How had Zeitel known?  
  
"The Colonel is very seldom confused about anything. You will play. If you win, perhaps I will relay to you some stories." He said with a raise of his eyebrows. I grinned.  
  
"Stories? Well that's worth playing for. My foil, please." I answered. He almost immediately had his mask on and was in his stance. I swung at him, but pulled back at the last minute. I didn't want to beat him right away. He might figure out who I was. Or he might even already know and just making sure.  
  
So we fenced back and forth...and finally he won.  
  
"You are the loser, how unfortunate." He said. Although something told me he didn't really believe it to be unfortunate. He looked very please with himself.  
  
"Well, congratulations." I said, as we shook hands. He glanced around the squash court.  
  
"The Titanic how quickly she is moving! The engines are loud here. We are reaching the Garth Banks." He paused. "The Vikings thought this part of the Atlantic cursed."  
  
"Is that all you have for a story?" I asked him challengingly.  
  
He grinned. "Another match?"  
  
I nodded, this time flipping my mask up first. I held back for the first few shots, and then buckled down, and beat him.  
  
"You are a great athlete!!" He said in surprise. "Have you ever taken lessons?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes. But now that I have won, I would like to know about you."  
  
"You do? Remember only one thing is for certain, the rest is lies." He laughed, "It is a quote from an old book I recently had the opportunity to read. But I tell you more." He paused to clear his throat. "I am a junior professor at the university. I am on my way to New Mexico to study the Zuni Indians."  
  
"Really? Is that quote from a book called the Rubaiyat?" I asked slowly.  
  
He nodded. "Yes! How did you know?"  
  
I waved him off. "Tell me more."  
  
He nodded and continued. "I am interested in what Dr. Froid calls the unconscious mind. Tell me, what frightens you more. Fire? Or ice?"  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "I'm not sure."  
  
"The Arians believe in ages. They believe that this is the Wolf age. After this comes the age of ice. After that is the fire that will burn for two generations. Clearly, a metaphor for a war that we must all try to prevent." He said. I could tell that there was something he was trying to tell me. But it could wait. I needed t know more about Zeitel.  
  
"What is Zeitel's interest in art?"  
  
"Why do you assume that he is interested in paintings?" Willie asked with a smirk.  
  
"I said art...not paintings." I corrected.  
  
"Yes, yes, art. That is what I meant. And you are mistaken. Colonel Zeitel cares little for art. Unlike his friend, Mr. Barbicon. He is very fond of Vienna; I noticed he has many pictures of the city. If the fire comes first, my friends will favor the English over Germany. Another match?" He asked. Quickly changing the subject.  
  
I think I had pieced most of it together by then, or at least some of it. I still had questions that would have to wait until another time. He was hinting around subjects using metaphors. In other words...he said that if Germany started war, his country wouldn't be siding with them. But...that would mean that Willie wasn't German.  
  
I nodded. "Yes. I'll fence." I beat him quickly. I was done playing games and wanted to know what this was all about.  
  
Willie was panting heavily. "Ahh, you have proven yourself! I must confide, Colonel Zeitel suspects I value my friends more than Germany... he is right!" He paused and took something from his pocket.  
  
"Here..." He continued. "Take this in friendship." He pressed a ring into my hand. "For luck... something I fear we will all need. But if anything should happen to me you will know what to do." He said with a nod. I nodded and he smiled. "Good. Another match?" He asked hopefully.  
  
I shook my head. "No, I must go. I have some more things to do tonight."  
  
Willie nodded. "Alright, let us meet again, but until then, keep the ring. Good Night." I nodded and exited the Squash Court. I stood outside for a moment thinking things over. Who was Willie working for? Of course, I suspected that he must be a spy as well. How could I have missed that? I shook my head in frustration and headed back upstairs. I wasn't sure where to go next.  
  
I was just about to go and check in on Georgia when I bumped into the Gore- Joneses once more.  
  
"I say how are you getting on?" Henry asked. Rebina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Getting on?" She sighed, obviously not liking his choice in words.  
  
"Quick as a cow she is." Henry said a bit mockingly. "Seen Guggenheim about?" He asked. I shook my head and was about to open my mouth when Rebina did.  
  
"Such a nice gentleman. Extremely attentive to the ladies." Rebina said, casting a glance towards Henry.  
  
"Especially to his mistress. They say he's stashed her onboard somewhere." He added with a shrug. Not having liked the comment Rebina had added.  
  
"Oh really Henry, not Mr. Guggenheim." She said, absolutely appalled by the very idea that such a nice man would act like such a...man.  
  
"The Titanic's not a damn rector you know!" Henry exclaimed. Rebina glared at him.  
  
"Really." She paused and turned to me. "Oh my goodness I've almost forgotten! I've a message for you." She smiled. "Mr. Trask in D-2 asks you to meet him where Glory, and Honor crown time. Where Glory, and Honor Crown time... what do you think he meant?" She asked curiously.  
  
I shrugged. "You know...I'm not quite sure. I should probably go and find out." I said with a smile. I had an idea of what he might mean, but I didn't want them following me there.  
  
"Goodnight." They said in unison, and then looked at each other angrily.  
  
"Goodnight." I answered and hurried up the stairs. I could hear them arguing even after I had gone up a floor. I suspected that Honor and Glory were the names of the figures that stood on either sides of the clock at the Grand Staircase. After all...what else would be crowning time?  
  
I was right. I spotted Trask as I was coming up the stairs. He smiled at me and extended his hand as soon as I reached him.  
  
"You've arrived! I was expecting you. I was just holding court with these two ladies." He gestured to the clock and the two figures." Honor, and Glory... crowning time!" I looked at them, and chuckled.   
  
"It's nice to see you again." I answered.  
  
Trask continued. "They say a hundred wood carvers worked on the Titanic. Such effort! And now... in such danger." He said and waited for me to bring it up again.  
  
"What?" I asked in surprise. "Do you sense something? Or did you hear something?" I asked stepping in closer.  
  
"I sense things...Ms. Cashmore hears things." He answered gravely. "I sense danger. For the ship... and for a mutual acquaintance... someone who has a lot in common with you."  
  
I reddened. I had almost forgotten that he knew who I was. Then it struck me. "Willie Haderlitz! He's a spy isn't he." I said confidently.  
  
Trask nodded slowly. "As are you."  
  
I pulled his ring out of my pocket. "This is his ring...could you do a reading of it and tell me exactly what's wrong?"  
  
Trask took the ring and shut his eyes. "Haderlitz is in very great danger." Suddenly my vision clouded over. I could see Willie. I was seeing what Trask was seeing. It was the electric bath that Willie was in. Suddenly a electrical burst sent sparks and Willie jerked around violently before falling back into the bath limply.  
  
"Yes, very grave danger." Trask continued sadly as my vision returned and I saw him. "There's a girl, a pretty girl. Haderlitz knows her, show her the ring. She'll help you." He added.  
  
I nodded quickly. "Where is she?"  
  
"Room D-19." Trask said sadly. "Now, hurry."  
  
"Thank you...and I will."  
  
"Good luck... and goodnight. I'll be here if you need me."  
  
I nodded and hurried down the steps. Now it was off to D Deck to find this girl and ask her about Willie. I held the ring tightly. I had to find Willie and warn him before I ran out of time. And now, time was going fast. 


End file.
